Little Miss Avery
by DarkRainyNights
Summary: Jamko One-shot AU Eddie and Jaime bring their new daughter to Sunday family Dinner.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: Being that this is my first B.B fanfic please let me know how you like it. All mistakes are mine.**

 **and if for some odd coincidence you read any of my other stories I'm sorry i haven't updated them.**

 **#SorryNotSorry**

 **R &R**

* * *

Jaime and Eddie walked into the Reagan house hand in hand with little two week old Avery.

"They're here!" yelled Nicky as soon as she saw her favorite uncle and aunt walk through the front door. Nicky kissed them and the within a second all the other Reagan's were right by them.

"Is she sleeping?' asked Erin who couldn't wait to get her hands on little Avery. She was so excited to see the newest baby in the Reagan family.

"She might be." Eddie replied as she hugged her sister in law.

We really missed you guys" Linda said taking a peek into the car seat that Jamie was still holding.

"Hey, we only missed one family dinner and you miss us this much. I'm flattered really." Jaime laughed he knew that his family was dying to see little Avery.

"Come on in son dinner is almost ready." Frank said walking towards his youngest son.

"Hi pops"

"Hi Eddie, how you feeling sweetheart?" frank asked

"I'm great." She said hugging her father in law.

"Can we eat now?" asked Sean.

All the Reagans walked toward the dining room. Erin took the diaper bag from eddies shoulder and left it in the family room.

Every one sat down and Eddie removed Avery from her car seat and brought her towards her chest.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to have a baby of my own." Nicky commented seeing how gorgeous Avery was but, as soon as those words came out of her mouth everyone sent her a glaring stare, "What? I didn't say tomorrow. Geez" Nicky laughed off.

After saying grace everyone dug into their food but Eddie who was happy and content with her little girl in her arms all nice and warm.

"You're not gonna eat Eddie?" asked Henry

"Kind of hard to eat without the baby becoming my own personal bib." Henry huffed

"Here hand her over. You deserve a nice home cooked meal."

"Okay" Eddie replied handing Avery to her great grandfather.

"You got to support her head." Eddie said nervously

"Sweetie I've done this a few times." Henry replied with a wink

"So Eddie how's life with a new baby?" Erin asked

"Great, she's not really a crier but, she definitely makes it known when she's hungry."

"Kind of like her mom." Jaime chimed in

Eddie eyed Jaime.

"How do you like being a new dad kid-o?" Danny asked

Jaime looked over at his daughter in her great grandfathers arms, "It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, well besides Eddie which by the way she likes to remind me that without her I wouldn't have little Miss Avery Rain."

"Well you wouldn't" Eddie snarled back with a giggle.

'Yeah Uncle Jaime. She's right." Jack said taking full bite of his meal

Dinner lasted about 15 more minutes but they were all having such a great time they didn't care to pick up.

Everyone turned their heads towards Henry when Avery started screaming bloody murder.

"That's my cue" Eddie said taking Avery from Henry to nurse her.

"Boy does she have quite a set of lungs on her." Frank commented.

"Babe can you get me a burp rag and the nursing cover from the diaper bag."

As soon as Jaime returned Eddie covered herself up and nursed her daughter.

"Okay kiddos you're on cleanup and I'm on dishes." Danny said and everyone helped out while Jaime and Eddie sat back watching everyone.

Jaime loved seeing Eddie with their baby girl. Made him fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you."

"I love you to Reagan." Jaime leaned in and kissed the love of his life, mother of his precious child and maybe soon his wife. God he hoped soon rather than later.

That was one that had bothered Jaime and Eddie for a while; mainly because he was Catholic and they had a baby out of marriage and both were terrified what the family would think. It didn't bother Eddie as much as it did Jaime but, Eddie was embarrassed more than anything that they didn't try harder at preventing pregnancy and she was the girl a Reagan knocked up without a ring on her finger. Yikes! Luckily they were harder on themselves than their family was. They all were supportive and couldn't wait to welcome their little blessing.

Once Eddie was done nursing Jaime took over burping Avery.

"Anyone want to hang out on the porch?" asked Nicky

"Let's all go" Eddie suggested.

It was a chilly winter night so they all grabbed some blankets and headed out.

Eddie grabbed the extra big pink fluffy baby blanket that Aunt Erin had gifted Avery with her name monogramed on it.

Jaime sat down to Eddie's right and let her drape the blanket over Avery to shield her from the cold breeze.

Linda started the conversations rolling by asking if anything new and exciting was going on in their lives. Everyone chimed in and they all talked about everything until the conversation turned to Eddie and Jaime when Nicky asked if they were gonna finally share where they came up with the name Avery Rain Reagan.

"Okay we'll talk" Eddie replied and looked over to Jaime, "You want to tell them?" "You can" came his reply

"Okay so, Avery is pretty basic it means 'Elf Ruler' Reagan over likes to call me shorty so…" the whole clan chuckled "Avery was more just a beautiful name than anything else but, Rain has more meaning to us."

"Here it goes…" everyone stared contently at Eddie as she spoke. "Well when I found out I was pregnant I was terrified more than anything and embarrassed as you guys know. I didn't really know how I felt I was terrified that Reagan would hate me resent me even. I was losing my mind I thought about everything even leaving and never coming back, I even talked myself into waiting till the baby came out to tell Jaime I was pregnant. Anyways I had known I was expecting for two weeks I still couldn't figure out how I was gonna tell Jaime. I started to become more distant you guys know how I am. Well he had enough one day and just started bugging me asking what was wrong and I told him I wanted to shower, I only said that to avoid him and he was so fed up but I just wanted to avoid talking to him. Well when I tried to go into the bathroom he blocked me off so I told him I would shower at my place. I ran out of there as fast as possible but, Harvard followed me and chased me down into the courtyard he held onto me so tightly and I just lost it. I was screaming at him to let me go and let me shower, well it was raining and he joked that I was already showering outside because we were both soaked by that point. As the rain poured down hard I just looked into his eyes and told him I was pregnant. It was the longest seconds of my life. But he smiled told me he loved me and that our baby was gonna be a blessing from above more than anything. He was so ecstatic that it changed everything" Eddie had the biggest smile on her face

"So Rain came from those three magical words Jaime told me and, rain means 'abundant blessings from above' so we thought it was perfect plus I think it flows nicely."

Everyone was in awe of her story

"Aunt Eddie?" Nicky asked

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Would you really have left?" Nicky asked and everyone looked at her "Nicky!" Erin said in a stern voice.

"No never, I really don't know what I was thinking." Eddie replied honestly

"I hope you know that regardless I wouldn't have left you and keep you from your baby" Eddie turned to face Jaime who was still holding Avery.

"I know." Jaime knew that and plus if she did he had a family of cops who could find her in a second.

"Well it's a beautiful name you guys have chosen." Linda said trying to pick up any other conversations. Luckily they did. The Reagans talked about sports, the job and everything else going on.

"Here let me take her." Eddie told Jaime when Avery started to fuss again. "She probably needs to be changed." Eddie walked back in and went upstairs to Jaime's childhood bedroom and changed Avery on his bed.

When Eddie returned back out everyone was playing hot potato with a rock from the garden.

"Can I hold her?" Nicky asked

"Sure thing sweetheart." Eddie scooted closer to Jamie so Nicky could sit next to her. Eddie placed Avery in Nicky's arms and draped the baby blanket over them.

The night went on without with nothing major and Jaime and Eddie were finally on their way back home after a long Sunday.

Once inside their apartment Jaime took Eddie into his arms and kissed her with so much love. It was definitely his favorite thing to do. Kiss his girl all day long.

"Let's get this little girl to bed. Jaime said picking up the car seat and walking to their bedroom. He carefully removed the belt without waking he up, he kissed her goodnight and handed her over to her momma for snuggle and goodnight kiss. Sound asleep in her crib the happy parents changed into their PJ's and feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **©LilacGreekAmor**


End file.
